Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1. Follows the Pokémon anime, Indigo League but with Lilly Ketchum twist. will contain espiodes 21-40. Lilly was 'normal' until she was hit by Pikachu's attack. Join her, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Ash's adventure in the Kanto. Ash and Misty pairing
1. Bye Bye Butterfree

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2**

**Chapter One****: Bye Bye Butterfree **

On the way to Saffron City Ash, Misty, Lilly (The Spiky Eared Pichu), Pikachu and Brock arrive at a high cliff. Brock informs the others "The ridge of the cliff should lead us right to Saffron City" Then Ash notices a large group of Butterfree in the horizon and he taps Brock on the shoulder. Brock sees this and states that "the Butterfree are celebrating their season of love. They are also trying to find a mate" The groups then rent a hot-air balloon from a man with a red beard and are soon in the air following the Butterfree. Lilly stares with wonder at all the Butterfree. Ash sends his Butterfree to find a mate. Butterfree was excited to be there but he struggles to get any interest from the other Butterfree. Brock states that none of the Butterfree may be "its type", pointing out the unique differences among all Butterfree. They then notice that other Trainers brought their Butterfree, especially a girl Brock falls in love with. Misty and Ash rolled their eyes. Ash's Butterfree flies back to Ash and friends.

Butterfree said sadly "I not going to find anyone" Lilly smiled at Butterfree to cheer him up. Butterfree then returns to seeking a lifetime mate. Very soon Butterfree falls in love with a Pink Butterfree. He said to her "how about you and I get together?" Pink Butterfree however, rejects Ash's Butterfree's proposal. Butterfree keeps on trying, but Pink Butterfree eventually slaps it across the face with its wing. Being shot down, teary-eyed Butterfree then flies away into a forest. He flies deep into the forest and sits on a rock and starts to cry to himself. Eventually Ash, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock find Butterfree in the forest. Surprising Butterfree, they discuss how they could help Butterfree.

Ash decides and says "let's check if the Pokédex could help"

Misty notes that " the Pokédex never been in love" and she then goes on to say "not like us two" Ash nods at this. They instead decide in silent agreement to go with a show-off strategy.

Ash tells Butterfree "show you strength to win the love of Pink Butterfree" Butterfree nods at this. In order to make Butterfree also look better, Brock puts a scarf around its return to the air with Butterfree. After failing to impress Pink Butterfree with Whirlwind and Tackle, Butterfree gives up hope. Then The Team Rocket Trio arrived in a helicopter. Meowth was piloting the helicopter. They sing their motto as usual and then go after the Butterfree using a net to gather them. Meowth tries to get Lilly but fails as the net keeps getting Butterfree. Ash and friends try to make Team Rocket change their mind as they think they wanted the Butterfree , but it fails as Meowth only wanted Lilly and Pikachu. Soon all the Butterfree are captured by Team Rocket save Ash's Butterfree. Butterfree then tries to break into the helicopter by using its Tackle attack on the glass, but it fails. It also tries to stop them with Stun Spore, but it fails as well.

Ash is about to recall Butterfree and use Pidgeotto instead, but Misty prevents this by saying to Ash "You could hurt Butterfree's feelings" She puts her arm around his arm and watches Butterfree. Team Rocket Trio leaves the scene and Butterfree rushes after them. Ash and friends follow it to a warehouse in the middle of a bare canyon. Ash and friends break in through a window while Team Rocket Trio reviews their catch. They improvise a mock-up version of their motto. Team Rocket Trio tries to prevent them from winning, but Butterfree dashes through them. Misty calls her Starmie out of its Poké Ball and commands it "chase Team Rocket with a Tackle attack" Meanwhile, Butterfree begins to Tackle the net bag holding the other Butterfree. After repeated attempts, Butterfree manages to break open the bag. Jessie hits Starmie with a hammer, but Misty revives it by spraying water on it. Brock opens the doors and the Butterfree fly out of the warehouse. Team Rocket Trio tries desperately to catch the fleeing Butterfree with small nets, though they fail. Butterfree, exhausted from breaking the net, is still inside, Pink Butterfree approaching it, impressed by its determination. James tries to catch it, but Butterfree knocks James away, also making Pink Butterfree blush. Butterfree and Pink Butterfree fly away from Team Rocket Trio. Team Rocket Trio attempts to steal the Butterfree again by getting back in the air with their helicopter. Ash and his friends follow them with their rented balloon and they soon find them. As the Pink Butterfree watches, Butterfree flies towards Team Rocket's helicopter with Pikachu on his back. Pikachu jumps on the helicopter and destroys the helicopter with an electric attack, sending Team Rocket down into darkness of a hole. Having witnessed the determination of Butterfree, Pink Butterfree shows its new love by making its own proposal dance. Naturally, Butterfree joins the dance. Back at the cliff, Ash, filled with emotions, bids farewell to the Butterfree couple. As they fly. into the sunset, Ash has a flashback of his memories. He remembers first capturing Caterpie, then it evolving into a Metapod and finally into Butterfree. He remembers times with Butterfree such as battling Misty's Staryu for the Cascade Badge.

As Misty tells Ash "Butterfree is nearly out of sight" Ash wishes Butterfree good luck.

Butterfree then said "Good bye" and before he vanished waved one of his wings at Lilly and Pikachu

Everyone then watches the sun set as another adventure ends

_Next = __Abra and the Psychic Showdown_


	2. Abra and the Psychic Showdown

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2**

**Chapter Two****: Abra and the Psychic Showdown **

A silhouette of a woman holding a visible little girl. In the woman's eyes, she sees Ash and his friends making their way towards Saffron City. However, Ash and his friends appear lost and Ash blows up on Misty for her lack of directions, starting a full-scale argument among the group. However Misty and Ash stopped arguing and made up. They then they spot a little girl giggle nearby bouncing a ball. She runs off as Ash follows. The forest gives way to a massive cliff drop-off and Ash plummets, but he calls out "Bulbasaur to save me with Vine Whip." The Pokémon pulls him up to safety as they notice that the girl has disappeared. However, they spot Saffron City in the distance and Ash is excited for his upcoming Gym battle. As they enter the city, Jessie and James, disguised as Hawaiian women, kiss Ash and put leis on him.

They both say "You and your friends are the one-millionth visitors to the city" and they take them to a skyscraper for a prize. When they get there, James grabs Pikachu with rubber gloves, Jessie pushes the three onto a warp tile and Meowth grabs Lilly. Ash, Misty and Brock are send to an isolated room with no exit. They find out that they were set up as a television screen drops down. When Team Rocket removes the disguise, Ash freaks out at that they both kissed him. Team Rocket recites their motto, but Ash and his friends ignore Team Rocket. They show Pikachu and Lilly bound up.

Ash orders them "Give Pikachu and Lilly back" The monitor cuts off, but Team Rocket did not cut the link. As Jessie and James work to fix it, Meowth points to the little girl that got inside, the same one Ash saw earlier. She emits a blue aura, freezing Jessie and James, unable to move. The girl takes Pikachu and Lilly. She teleports into the same room with Ash, giving him Pikachu and Misty, giving her Lilly back. Ash thanks her, but the girl glows again and points to Ash and his friends, teleporting them. When Ash and his friends reappear, they find themselves in front of the Saffron Gym.

A man runs up behind them and informs them "you are at the Saffron Gym" and he suggests "you should avoid the Gym" and he runs off. Ash ignores the warning and heads inside, intending to win the Marsh Badge. They go inside, finding it empty at first. They run into a door and look inside, finding several people in the room practicing telekinetic powers. A man confronts them.

Ash asks "I want a match against Sabrina"

When Misty asks "what are the people in this room doing", he demonstrates by holding up a spoon and bending it a little by telekinesis. Ash shows off by bending the spoon completely by force, prompting the others to turn away embarrassed. The man leads them to the arena and bows down in front of a gate.

The man asking "Sabrina come out" The little girl appears, her eyes glowing red, using telekinetic force to send the man running.

Ash asks "I want his official match from Sabrina"

The little girl says "I agree if you and your friends play with me if you lose" Ash nods. The gate opens as the little girl is revealed to be sitting on the real Sabrina's lap. The doors close, sealing them in. Sabrina and the little girl move over telekinetically as the arena lights up. The little girl tosses a Poké Ball, sending out Abra while Ash sends Pikachu. Pikachu acts aggressive but notices Abra is sleeping. Pikachu bounces around Abra, but it is sound asleep. Ash checks his Pokédex and it says that Abra sleeps eighteen hours a day but can employ telekinesis while asleep. Pikachu fires off a ThunderShock, but Abra wakes up and uses Teleport to dodge and get behind Pikachu. Abra suddenly evolves into Kadabra. Ash checks his Pokédex again. He thinks that it is unfair, but evolving during the match does not count. Ash orders Pikachu to fill the stadium with lightning to negate Kadabra's teleportation. Pikachu launches several bolts of electricity into the ceiling, pooling it into a massive blast and sending it down towards Kadabra. It uses Confusion to coalesce the attack and send it back to Pikachu as a dragon, causing serious damage. It uses Psychic to control Pikachu's body, forcing it to get up and dance. Kadabra suddenly sends Pikachu up towards the ceiling and back down, repeating the attack several times before Ash decides to forfeit the match. Since he lost, he has to fulfill the request of being the little girl's friend. She employs telekinesis to teleport them to another area. They reappear in a deserted town. They check the nearest house and find it empty. However, there is a set table complete with cake. Ash checks around as Brock samples the cake. When he bites into it, he finds it to be a plastic fake. Ash enters the bathroom and sees a woman in the bathtub. He turns away, but Pikachu points to the mirror, noticing that the figure is really a doll. Misty and Brock realize that they are in a dollhouse. The place rumbles as the house roof comes away, showing a giant Sabrina and the little girl towering above them. She slams her hand into the dollhouse as they run away, noticing that they were shrunk by telekinesis and are in her toy box. The little girl laughs uncontrollably as Ash and his friends run into a picture frame, showing the little girl and her parents. With nowhere to run, the little girl approaches, dribbling a ball and rolling it towards Ash and company. The man they ran into earlier appears and uses teleportation to get them out. Ash and company reappear in Saffron

The man orders them "leave as Sabrina is very dangerous" Ash is not willing to leave without the Badge and thinks that he just needs to attack faster to beat Sabrina. The man's eyes glow red as he employs telekinesis on Ash, dropping his pants and forcing him to dance. Misty starts laughing at bit to Ash annoyance. The man laughs as he stops the telekinesis.

Ash charges forward and asks "Can I be taught telekinesis" but the man pushes him back.

The man mentions "a person must be born with it" Ash is still determined and steps forward as the man forces him to the ground. Ash gets back up as the man continues to use telekinesis to push Ash to the ground.

He continues to crawl forward, shocking the man as he asks "Can I have your help to beat her"

It convinces the man and he tells Ash "Only Ghost Pokémon can beat Sabrina, they are found in Lavender Town" The man teleports away as his friends help Ash up. Ash decides to go to Lavender Town as the man reappears nearby and mentions. You may be able to help Sabrina" Ash and his friends press on to Lavender Town. Meanwhile, Meowth drags Jessie and James, still frozen, as they follow.

_Next = __The Tower of Terror_


	3. The Tower of Terror

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2**

**Chapter Three****: The Tower of Terror**

After being told by the man, Ash, Misty, Brock, Lilly and Pikachu are heading to Lavender Town so Ash can capture a Ghost-type Pokémon to use against Sabrina. Fog starts to surround them. As they are hiking, the fog intensifies and Brock suggests "everyone should hold hands". Ash and Misty link up but Brock cannot find them. Brock reaches towards Pikachu's tail mistaking it for Ash's hand, resulting in Pikachu shocking Brock. Ash then scares everyone by wearing a skull mask. Mist angrly pushes him over. Ash wanted to help them get over fear, but it makes everyone angry, Pikachu shocks him. Lilly starts shaking as started getting scared. The group then arrives in Lavender Town and they reach the Pokémon Tower by dark. Misty and Brock want to let Ash go in alone, scared off by the tower. Lilly snugged closer to Misty scared out of her mind. Ash still wants to go in, but Pikachu does not, wanting to sleep. So Ash reluctantly pulls out his sleeping bag and wants to hold until the morning. Meanwhile, Team Rocket watches them from one of the windows inside the tower. Meowth looks at Lilly with an evil look and he gets distracted by James who freaking out about strange noises. James runs off, but he falls through a hole in the floor. Jessie and Meowth look down and see James, but Meowth notices a closet opening nearby, a Gastly coming out and scaring Meowth. Meowth points to it, but it disappears before Jessie sees it. Gastly goes over Jessie's face, mimicking Jessie's speech, and Meowth attacks, scratching Jessie. Jessie angrily uses a pan to knock Meowth around and down into the hole with James. Jessie looks at herself in a mirror and sees Gastly, scaring her enough to send her falling down the hole with the others. The three of them open another hole and fall down, the scream audible to Ash and the others. This freaks out Ash and the others. Team Rocket gets back up, but Gastly scares them again, knocking them out. Outside, Ash and his friends decide to go in, but Misty and Brock push Ash forward first. They enter the tower, and the door closes on its own, putting them into a pitch-black room. Ash sends out Charmander to light the room with a Flamethrower, but it exhausts the Pokémon. Brock finds a candle and Charmander uses Flamethrower to light the candle, but it unintentionally torches Brock. This causes Lilly to laugh. A Gastly appeared and snatched Lilly for Misty's arms. Misty goes white at this and tries to get Ash to comfort her. Ash is also worried about Lilly so he and Misty hug each other. Ash and his friends find the hole in the floor as they explore, hearing strange noises echoing.

In another portion of the tower, a Haunter and Gengar are watching TV, laughing at the comedy show broadcast. Gastly comes into the room carrying Lilly and they all laugh. Lilly not knowing what happing starts laughing. Ash and co. continue exploring, entering a larger room. The room suddenly lights up as they make it out as a dining room, the table fully set. There is a rope above the table that has a note saying Pull this. Ash pulls it and it releases confetti and a sign saying Welcome. Suddenly, the glassware and chairs begin to levitate. Brock gets thrown around in a chair while Pikachu and Charmander get thrown around on platters. Ash and Misty run out of the room as Brock and the Pokémon jump off and run out. The tableware and chairs reset as the Ghost Pokémon show up, laughing at the mischief. Lilly was still being carried by Gastly and was giggling slightly. Outside, everyone is exhausted from running, Misty and Brock fully convinced not to go back in. Ash still wants to go in, but his Pokémon are not as willing. Ash tries to convince them as Pikachu remembers losing to Kadabra. Ash and his Pokémon are willing to take another shot, but Misty and Brock still want to stay behind. They go back inside and face the hole Team Rocket created earlier. Ash checks his Pokédex about Ghost Pokémon as they approach the hole. They hear commotion and think the Pokémon are down there. Pikachu attacks with ThunderShock, hitting Team Rocket. Charmander uses Flamethrower to burn Team Rocket, creating a fire. Ash throws a Poké Ball, but it hits Jessie in the face. Jessie gets angry as her hair catches fire. She runs around, creating a fireball from Ash's view. Haunter gets behind Ash as Pikachu spots it and freaks out, but Ash misses it. Haunter appears in front of Ash and spooks him as he checks his Pokédex. There is no data, so Ash sends Charmander, but the Pokémon disappears. It appears behind Ash and taps his shoulder. He thinks it's Pikachu, but he sees the hand and spooks out. Ash sends Charmander to use Leer. They both pull off fierce looks, but Charmander suddenly makes a funny face, making Haunter laugh. Ash scolds it as Haunter uses Lick to paralyze Charmander. Ash recalls Charmander, Haunter still laughing. Gengar materializes through the floor right in front of Ash before smacking him with a fan. Both ghosts are laughing as Ash checks his Pokédex, but there is still no information. Gengar smacks Haunter with the fan and laugh, but Ash does not find it funny. They try to make Ash laugh, but it does not work. The Pokémon are clearly upset as they sink into the floor. Ash and Pikachu jump after them to stop them, but they miss, Ash crashing into the floor. The rattle drops a chandelier on top of them, knocking them out. Pikachu lights the chandelier with electricity. The Ghost Pokémon applaud at the show, but when the chandelier loses electricity, Gengar taps them as Haunter goes up to them and pulls ghost forms of Ash and Pikachu out. They wake up and are shocked at seeing their bodies on the ground. The Ghost Pokémon takes Ash and Pikachu to the top of the tower. They bump into Gastly who carrying a sleeping Lilly. Ash wondered how she could sleep at a time like this.

Outside, they admire the view as Ash sees Misty and Brock waiting. Ash listens in on the conversation as Misty mentions "Ash is taking too long. I want to go in and check on him." Ash speaks as Misty looks behind her, hearing Ash's voice. Ash pulls Misty into the air before dropping her, Brock catching her. Misty gets up and runs into the tower, Brock following, while Ash and Pikachu fly with the Ghost Pokémon. Haunter gets in front of Ash as he goes through Haunter's mouth. Everyone laughs, having fun. The Pokémon take Ash and Pikachu to a room holding several toys. The Ghost Pokémon was not trying to scare people, as they just wanted new playmates. Ash has to turn down the playtime in order to continue his quest, upsetting the Ghost Pokemon. The Ghost Pokemon understand and take Ash and Pikachu back to their bodies. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock find Ash and Pikachu's bodies, pulling them out from under the chandelier and trying to wake them. Both are clearly worried, but Misty voices more concern for Ash. Ash and Pikachu return to their bodies and wake up. Misty and Brock are relieved that they are okay, Misty on the verge of crying. Ash then hugs her. Misty said "don't leave me again" he nods as Lilly appears in Misty's arms. This shocks both of them but they shrug this off and leave the tower. They leave the tower grounds the next day, Ash deciding not to capture the Ghost Pokémon. He wants to use humor as Pikachu points. Haunter is behind them and scares Misty and Brock away. Haunter decides to join Ash. Meanwhile, the Ghost Pokémon has tied Team Rocket onto the carousel and send them spinning. The ghost Pokémon laugh while Team Rocket are feeling sick.

_Next = Haunter versus Kadabra_


	4. Haunter versus Kadabra

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2**

**Chapter Four****: Haunter versus Kadabra**

Ash, Misty, Lilly, Brock and Pikachu enter Saffron City with a Haunter in tow after visiting the tower. Ash is feeling confident, but Brock is somewhat afraid of Haunter. Lilly was just smiling happily while Pikachu kept an eye on Haunter. Haunter then hugs and lickis Misty's face paralyzing her. Ash starts scolding it but Haunter cries so Ash reassures it. The Pokémon quickly perks up. Ash asks Haunter "Can I have your help against Sabrina" and it agrees to. Ash and his friends return to the Saffron Gym as Ash remembers the last match. He is ready to go inside, but he notices that his friends and Pikachu do not want to go in, based on what happened last time. Lilly looks like she doesn't care. Ash believes he will win, but Brock thinks Haunter is controlling Ash. Brock looks at Haunter with paranoia. Haunter appears not to be, laughing continually. Ash brings out Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur and they prepare to go inside. Everyone returns to the stadium, as Ash demands "I want a rematch" Sabrina agrees and sends out Kadabra. Ash attempts to send out Haunter, but Haunter has disappeared. Ash freaks out, losing his confidence. He looks at Lilly and he got a small smile from here.

Sabrina starts to get angry and orders Ash "send out another Pokémon or you will all return to the toy box"Ash tries to send Pikachu, but it backs away scared. His other Pokémon do the same, not wanting to battle. Sabrina is purely angry as Ash decides to back out, running away, everyone following him. The exit seals off as the little girl appears from behind, using telekinesis to turn Brock and Misty into dolls and Lilly scared climbs on to Ash. The little girl appears in front of them as Ash's Pokémon hide behind him. The man that told him to find the Ghost-type Pokémon before appears and teleports them out. They reappear in the city and they all drop into a pile atop the man. Ash's Pokémon relax as Ash reflects on how mean Sabrina is.

The man mentions "Sabrina was not always mean". He shows Ash n his mind, Sabrina as a young girl using telekinetic powers on everything, honing her skills at the cost of turning against her parents. The conflict caused her to split into two girls, the older Trainer and the lonely little girl. The little girl is actually a doll representing Sabrina before she practiced telekinesis. Ash notices that the picture he showed form the man is the same one they saw in Sabrina's toy box. The man believes that Ash has found out that he is really Sabrina's father, but Ash thinks he is a photographer. Pikachu laughs and the man is somewhat astounded that Ash is that oblivious when he realizes that Ash isn't thinking that. Sabrina's father asks "Why didn't you get a Ghost Pokémon"

Ash mentions "I had a Haunter but it disappeared. We must find Haunter in order to free my friends" Lilly and Ash's Pokémon nod in agreement. Ash, Lilly and Pikachu scan the city for Haunter. Meanwhile, The Team Rocket Trio is alongside a skyscraper on a platform. James readies the fishing net in order to capture Pikachu, but Haunter appears in front of them, scaring Team Rocket and causing them to fall off the platform. Jessie grabs hold as everyone else clings onto her. She cannot pull up because they are too heavy. Haunter appears next to Jessie and makes funny faces, trying to get her to laugh (he even fires a gun with a BANG! flag in the barrel). She tries to resist because she will let go if she laughs. Eventually she cracks, laughing and releasing her grip. They crash through the sidewalk as Ash and Pikachu notice, Haunter appearing nearby. Ash wants to go back to the Gym, but Haunter does not want to battle. However, Haunter comes with an idea and sides with Ash again as they return to the Gym. Meowth groans in pain and gets annoyed at another failed attempt. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock, now as dolls, are sitting on a couch, unable to move. They notice another doll nearby as they realize that it Sabrina's mother.

They are shocked as she reveals "Sabrina is still good" The roof opens as the Sabrina doll looks down upon them.

Misty demands "I want a battle and if I win you change us back" but Doll doesn't want them to change and nods no.

Ash returns and asks " I want another match" Misty and Brock protest, but Ash is set to battle. Kadabra comes back out as Ash orders Haunter to go, but it disappears again. This time, there is no backing out as Ash freaks out. Ash falls to the floor in defeat, but Pikachu steps out to battle, even though Ash knows Pikachu is at a disadvantage. Pikachu wants to stand up for Ash as the battle begins. Pikachu uses ThunderShock, but Kadabra Teleports to avoid it. It uses Psybeam to knock Pikachu back. Pikachu gets back up and uses a Thunderbolt, hitting and roasting Kadabra. It seems like a win, but Kadabra uses Recover to heal. The battle seems to be against Ash, but suddenly, Haunter appears in front of Sabrina and laughs and Lilly who eyes had purple staring at Sabrina helping her mind.

The doll believes that it is unfair to pit two against one, but Sabrina's dad reappears and says "Haunter is playing on its own, not battling, so it is not against the rules" Haunter makes funny faces and even pulls out a bomb, exploding it in front of Sabrina. The effort of this and what Lilly was doing without her knowledge works as Sabrina cracks a smile, progressing to hysterical laughter. Sabrina's dad seems happy at Sabrina's breakthrough, but Ash is still unconvinced that he is her dad, making him angry. However, he notes that Haunter has helped Sabrina. Ash is still angry that he did not win, but Sabrina's dad points to Kadabra rolling on the floor laughing, since Sabrina and Kadabra are joined telepathically. Sabrina's doll disappears and drops Kadabra's Poké Ball, Misty and Brock returning to human form. Sabrina's father declares "Ash the winner" Ash and his friends leave Saffron City, Ash glancing at his new Marsh Badge. Haunter stays behind with Sabrina, and the group makes plans to head off to the next Gym in Celadon City. Meanwhile the Team Rocket trio iare frozen in the pit being filled with cement but they manage to get out and blast off.

_Next = Primeape Goes Bananas_


	5. Primeape Goes Bananas

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2**

**Chapter Five****: Primeape Goes Bananas**

At Oak's Laboratory, Professor Oak was sipping tea. He was thinking about Lilly and what the A2 meant. As he sits there drinking his tea the phone rings and Ash's Krabby brought it to him. . Ash is on the other line as he shows off his four Badges. Professor Oak said "Well done Ash" but he mentions "On yeah Gary and the other trainer, all have five Badges and have already passed through Celadon City. Anyway I found out from my friend Professor Elm that Team Rocket kidnapped Lilly twice and the second time was led by a very intelligent Meowth and she was caught by someone called the Iron-Masked Marauder, anyway Elm said to keep an eye out for them" Ash didn't even think of Meowth with Jessie and James and Oak said Meowth. However it makes Ash furious when Professer Oak mentions "Gary has caught thirty Pokémon. You should catch more Pokémon in order to become a better trainer" He ends the call, leaving Ash upset. Misty, Lilly and Pikachu are eating rice balls which Brock made as Misty notices Ash's mood when he came over to them.

She put her arm around him as Ash mentions "I'm very far behind every one else" as Brock points down the path to Celadon City.

They walk down the path as Misty mentions "Ash, You need to get their level by your own way" Ash cheers up slightly up by her words.

Brock nods and he mentions "anyway its quality over quantity" Ash is fully Cheered up as he realized Gary's Pokémon are probably rubbish

Ash said "you right guys" Pikachu notices a Mankey nearby and he taps Ash who then notices it. Ash checks his Pokédex to see what it was. Mankey hops over Brock, wanting the rice ball. It takes it and climbs atop a rock, eating it. Ash decides to capture it by merely throwing a Poké Ball at it. Mankey throws the rice ball which the Poké Ball captures, and it then hops off, clearly angry. The Pokédex mentions that once it goes into Thrash, it is hard to stop. Mankey charges and everyone runs away. Brock tries to stop it by throwing it a rice ball, but it destroys it with its fist. Misty trips and it appears Mankey will attack her, but it grabs Lilly from Misty's grip. It jumps off her head to land on Ash, pounding on him. Mankey leaves Ash beaten and without his hat as it climbs atop a tree and wears the hat. It runs off into the trees. Nearby, Team Rocket watches while wanting to catch Pikachu and get a promotion. Meowth gets annoyed that Mankey got her easily while he had been trying to get her for years. Meowth makes a smart remark without thinking as Jessie rolls a yarn ball at Meowth, pacifying the Pokémon. Lilly was scared of Mankey and the kidnapping reminded her of when the evil men kidnapped her twice.

She hatched from an egg 15 years ago, Meema Pikachu and Papa Raichu looked at their new daughter with love and affection. They noticed her strange Spiky Ear but did not think anything of it. Meema Pikachu picked up her new daughter and said to Papa Raichu "Praise Arceus" They were near the Ilex Forest Shrine but unfortunately on the path which was being taken by Rocket Executive Proton Sakaki (one of Giovanni's 4 cousins) who was fleeing after being beaten in Slowpoke Well after being beaten by a trainer called Gold Ketchum (Ash's future Uncle). Proton had green eyes ad green hair hidden under a black hat. He was wearing the black team rocket uniform with a white belt, gloves and boots. Proton remembered standing with his Zubat and Koffing. Gold was a ten year old boy and he had grey eyes and black hair. He was wearing a red jacket and black shorts. He was wearing his hat backwards. He had a backpack.

He said to Gold ""What do we have here? I am often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket… I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business!"

Gold said back "I won't let you hurt these Slowpokes" He released a Marill and a Rattata.

After easily defeating Proton's Zubat, Proton said "Are you serious? Did you come here thinking you could mess with our plans? Ah It doesn't matter where we go, there's always someone that doesn't agree with us…" Proton's Koffing defeated Rattata. Koffing was defeated by Marill. Proton said before leaving "Grr… For a kid to be this good… I didn't see it coming"

Gold said "I thought that my brother Red made your boss disband years ago"

Proton said "Humph… Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground. A small obstacle like you won't be much of a problem for our mission. I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come!" Proton and his three Grunts fled. So there he was heading to the temporary Team Rocket HQ in Goldenrod City. He was running as he was being chased by Gold and Officer Jenny. He found himself in Ilex Forest Shrine and stopped for a rest when he saw Lilly, Meema Pikachu and Papa Raichu. He was about to ignore them when he saw it was a strange Pichu so he had Koffing produce some smoke and he stole the Pichu and ran off

Papa Raichu yelled "come back here you jerk" he was about to move when the very injured Koffing gased them before fleeing with his master. Proton got to the base under the radio tower and put the Pichu in a cage. Proton told his brother Archer about his Pichu and he decided to leave her there until Giovanni came back. It was a month later when Rocket Executive Archer Sakaki took control of the tower with Proton, Rocket Executive Petrel Sakaki and Rocket Executive Ariana Sakaki. Archer was the boss of Team Rocket while Giovanni was missing. He had teal eyes and teal hair. He wore a white suit with the team rocket R on it. Petrel had black eyes and purple hair. He wore the back team rocket outfit with white gloves and boots. Ariana was the only female and she had red hair and red eyes. She also wore a white outfit with the R on it. Petrel was pretending to be the Director. They were calling out for their boss. Archer brought Lilly up to the top floor with him. They were there for an hour when Gold turned up with his sister Crystal Kris Ketchum and Silver Sakaki (Giovanni's son). Crystal had black hair and black eyes. She wore a red top with a white jacket and yellow shorts. Silver had red hair and red eyes. He wore black jacket and black jeans. Archer sent his siblings to deal with them. Crystal met with Petrel who was talking into a microphone on the second from top floor.

Petrel said ""Ahem, do you hear me? ...I am the Director. We have decided to broadcast wonderful shows to praise Team Rocket! Everyone, I don't want to hear you complain. Just do a good job to..." he stops talking into the microphone when he realized someone was with him "Yikes! I am busy impersonating the... Who are you? ...Oh no, it's you again, Crystal" He met her and Gold in Team Rocket HQ in Mahogany Town.

Crystal asked "are you trying to leave Team Rocket"

Petrel said "No, no, no! I was pretending to be the Director to influence the entire region to support Team Rocket! This time I won't hold back! Give me all you've got!" he released 5 Koffings and a Weezing. They were defeated in a blink of an eye by Crystal's Meganium he said "OK, OK. I'll tell you where he is. Listen carefully. We stashed the real Director in the underground warehouse. It's at the far end of the Goldenrod Tunnel. I am a nice guy. I will give you the Basement Key to get to the underground warehouse. Take it with gratitude!" he took of his disguise and he was handcuffed to the table. Crystal left him there.

Gold was on the floor underneath and he bumped into Proton who said "Now, wait just one second! Aren't you the one who got in our way at the Slowpoke Well? I see… You're doing all this because you want to make me angry. Be careful! But since you seem to wish it, I'll show you the full extent of a Team Rocket Executive's wrath!" He released his newly evolved Golbat and Weezing. Gold decided to release his starter so a Typhlosion appeared. This defeated Golbat and Weezing and Proton said "You may have won this time… But all you did was make Team Rocket's wrath grow…" he fled after Weezing produced smoke. Gold let him go as he wanted to defeat the big boss.

Silver was on the top floor standing in front of Ariana who said "Hey, you… Remember me from the hideout in Mahogany Town? This time… Hee hee hee. This time… it looks like you're really all alone. All alone… So it should be quite easy. Bring it! Let's finish this!" Silver realized that this woman still did not know he was the son to her ex-boss. He met her in Team Rocket HQ in Mahogany Town . he fought her and a grunt with Lance, the new champions help. Ariana released Arbok, Vileplume and Murkrow. They were defeated by Feraligatr and Ariana said "What a waste… not to use your strength to do bad things! Feh… People like you will never in a million years understand our brilliance! It's too bad… I've really come to respect your strength" she fled but was stopped by Crystal and Gold who turned up. She was handcuffed to a pipe. They walked into a large room to see Archer and a Spiky Eared Pichu.

Archer said "Oh? You managed to get this far…? You all must be quite the Trainers. We intend to take over this Radio Tower and officially announce our comeback. That should bring our boss Giovanni back from his solitary training. We are going to regain our former glory… I will not allow you to interfere with our meticulous plans!" He released Houndour, Koffing and Houndoom. Silver and Feraligatr defeated him. Archer said "No! Forgive me, Giovanni!" he thought for a moment and said "How could this be…? Our dreams have come to naught. I was not up to the task after all. Like Giovanni has done before me, I will disband Team Rocket here today. Farewell… " he tried to run but was arrested by a Officer Jenny who arrived. Gold then released Lilly back to Meema Pikachu and Papa Raichu. She thought it was over but it wasn't. Giovanni and his partner Meowth heard Rocket Executive message in Giovanni secret training camp in Tohjo Falls. He realized that it was time to make a comeback but the message stopped as soon as he got it so he realized that they were probably beaten so he headed to the Team Rocket HQ. It took them a week to reach Mahogany Town where he only found Proton and a group of Grunts. Proton told him what happened and about the Special Pichu so he sent Mewoth, a couple of grunts and a powerful solo agent called Iron-Masked Marauder to get the Pichu. They got Lilly when she was playing with other Pichus and took her to a Team Rocket lab.

Lilly snaps back to the real world when the Mankey attacked her. Ash gets up and notices his hat is missing. He runs off to find Mankey hurting Lilly while wearing his hat. Ash confronts Mankey as the Pokémon mocks Ash, imitating him twisting his hat back and throwing the Poké Ball. Ash climbs the tree to reclaim the hat. He mentions while climbing "that hat was one I won at the Pokémon League Expo and that the hat is very rare as I got it signed by Blue Oak, Professor Oaks father"

Misty remembers trying to win that hat says to Ash "you know I tried to get that hat"

"Yeah I beat you by sending in about a million postcards" said Ash as managed to get high enough on the tree but Mankey jumps off sending Ash back down. Team Rocket steps out to confront them, but Mankey checks out Team Rocket. James kicks Mankey away much to the horror of Meowth .

Brock tells Team Rocket "leave before it whips you" Team Rocket turns, seeing the angry Pokémon evolving into Primeape. Meowth gulps. Ash checks his Pokédex about Primeape as Team Rocket decides to ignore it, sending out Ekans and Koffing. Primeape attacks Jessie, sending her flying face-first into a rock. She gets angry and orders the Pokémon to attack Primeape instead. Meowth, James and Jessie jump into the melee as Ash's friends drag him away. Ash notices his hat with Lilly on ti and Pikachu runs for it. Primeape beats Team Rocket and gets between Pikachu and Ash's hat. Pikachu tries not to look at Primeape in the eye, but it eventually does, backing off as after reclaiming the hat and Lillu. Pikachu attacks with ThunderShock, but it only makes Primeape angrier. Brock thinks Primeape is scared of them and approaches it, but it pounds on Brock and sends him flying. Primeape continues to Thrash and runs after Ash and Misty. They run away as Team Rocket pursues them as well. Ash and Misty split up, Primeape following Ash. Brock catches up with Misty as they decide to catch up to Ash. Ash keeps running as Primeape destroys boulders in its path. Meanwhile, Team Rocket sets up a pit trap in Ash's path. They see dust in the distance as Ash and Pikachu plunge in, Primeape managing to stop in time. Koffing releases gas as Ash confronts Team Rocket. Pikachu attacks with ThunderShock, hurting Team Rocket and Ash. Team Rocket fall into the hole. Ash sees Primeape as it jumps in. Ash scrambles out but Primeape jumps in front of him, staring him in the eye. Ash remembers what Oak said and decides to get serious and capture Primeape.

Misty insists after seeing what he was thinking "Ash to forget it" but Ash wants to face it to get stronger. He sends Squirtle to fire Water Gun, but it makes Primeape angrier. Ash sends Bulbasaur to use Razor Leaf, but Primeape punches them, destroying the leaves. Ash sends Charmander out, using Flamethrower, but Primeape dodges before pounding on Charmander with several punches. Primeape is relentless as Charmander's flame suddenly grows. The Pokédex points the move Rage as Charmander gains more power. Charmander takes more punches before biting Primeapae's fist, but it tosses the Pokémon aside. Charmander fires another Flamethrower. Primeape slumps as Ash tosses the Poké Ball. Primeape goes inside as the Ball rattles. It stops, the capture an apparent success. The Ball rattles again, but it stops a second time, this time inert as Ash claims the Ball holding his Primeape. Pikachu gives Ash his hat back as Team Rocket climbs out of the hole. Misty grabs Lilly who was hurt. Team Rocket wonder where Primeape is as Ash throws the ball . Primeape jumps out and pounds Team Rocket, sending them flying. Ash pets Primeape, but it gives Ash a black eye. Ash recalls his Charmander and Primeape. Pikachu points over the cliff as they see Celadon City. Misty notes t "Primeape's chase sped up the trip" She then grabbed Ash and gave him a look of worry and anger "don't you dare do that again" Ash puts his hat on, as he is excited to get the next Badge. Meanwhile, Team Rocket lands in a field full of angry Primeape. The Primeape pound on Team Rocket as Meowth wishes to get out of there and for Giovanni to let him have better duo.

_Next = Pokémon Scent-sation! _


	6. Pokémon Scent-sation!

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2**

**Chapter Six****: Pokémon Scent-sation!**

Ash, Misty, Brock, Lilly and Pikachu have finally reached Celadon City which was renowned for the skyscrapers filling the city. Everyone but Ash and Lilly notice a wonderful smell in the air as Brock runs off. Ash finds him with his face against a store window, noticing several girls inside. He thinks dam Brock thinking of girls. He then thinks Brock is wasting time and proceeds to leave, but Misty, Lilly and Pikachu are not around. Brock points inside as Ash looks. Misty and Pikachu are inside the perfume store admiring the variety of aromas while Lilly looked uncomfortable which makes Ash feel protective. Misty asks some girl "how much do they cost?" but then Ash steps inside.

Ash grabs Lilly of Misty and he said "I urge you not to waste your money"

The female manager confronts Ash with a hint of anger and she said "don't be so negative"

However Ash pushes it further by saying "all perfumes are a waste and it turn guys into zombies" he then pointed to Brock. Everyone in the store is against Ash about his remark; even his own friends and they kick him and Lilly out. Ash storms away and heads to the Celadon Gym, but when he tries to enter, none of the Trainers are willing to let him in. They all know about his perfume distaste since the perfume originates from the Gym. The lead Trainer plants a red-cross stamp on Ash's face before kicking him out and closing the doors. He then walks away with annoyance. Meanwhile, Team Rocket sets up a ladder to sneak into the Gym and steal the perfume formula. They explore the interior forest as Jessie runs into a Gloom. James waves at Gloom's face, waking it up. James sends out his Koffing to launch Poison Gas, but Gloom is unaffected by the attack, breathing it as if it were fresh air. Gloom responds by releasing its stench, the putrid smell instantly knocking out Team Rocket. Meowth is unaffected since he does not have a nose, but the Trainers knock Meowth out with a hammer before planting red-cross marks on all three of them, taking them outside and suspending them from a tree branch. Ash while carrying Lilly runs into Team Rocket tied up in the tree.

James asks Ash "can you free us", but Jessie refuses at first. She then decides to taunt Ash for not getting into the Gym.

She then thought of a plan and said "I offer to help you get inside the Gym if you release us" Meowth then thought of the same thing and smiled as he thought it was a good thing.

Though reluctant at first, Ash does not want to pass up the opportunity to get the Badge so he said "Ok" He then frees them.

They go to the department store and Team Rocket dresses Ash up in a dress and a blonde wig. Meowth tried to not to laugh when he saw this. Lilly was given a red bow. Ash speaks "I want to get back at the Trainers"

Team Rocket subtly point out to Ash "you need to change your voice"

Ash coughs and speaks again in a high-pitched voice "Hello" setting up his disguise. Jessie and James dress up as Ash's parents and go to the Gym to enroll Ash in the Pokémon training classes under the name Ashley. Meowth was outside waiting to sneak in when a man with a fake beard and wig came up to him. Meowth recognized him as Petrel Sakaki underneath the disguise since it was he and Giovanni who got him out of prison.

Petrel said "Meowth, the boss wanted you to have this message" He handed Meowth a message and vanished in the city. Meowth read:

_Dear Meowth_ _Nyarth_

_I have given Cousin Petrel_ _this message as I don't trust other members of this team to know about Project Amber, Dr Fuji has nearly finished his work so I want that Pichu back now._

_From Your Boss G.S_

Ash notices that the girl registering him into the class was the same one he saw at the store, but the disguise holds and he is successfully admitted. Team Rocket runs off to find the secret perfume formula while Ash unintentionally distracts the Trainers. Meowth sneaks in and pulls out a blaster ball. He asks "what do I with this"

Jessie orders Meowth much to his anger "just plant it somewhere you idiot" The Gym Trainers work out with their Grass-type Pokémon while Erika finishes telling a story to the group. Ash enters the room with Lilly in his arms and finds Misty and Brock in the group. Ash finds out that Erika is not only the Gym Leader, but she is also the store manager that kicked him out from what he heard from what Misty was saying

Brock steps forward to introduce the seemingly shy Ashley and said "Hi I'm Brock and this is Misty and Erika" as Ash notices Pikachu in the group as well.

"I'm Ashley and this is Lil" said Ash

Misty asks Erika while noticing Lilly and Ash while trying not to notice how good Ash looked as a girl "Why does Gloom not emit its horrible smell?"

Erika says "As long as Gloom feels safe, it will not smell" Erika then recounts "I first met Gloom when I was a child. I ran into a wild Grimer and Gloom came by. Gloom then used its stench to send Grimer scurrying.

As Erika finishes the story, Misty said containing laughter "I wish that Ash could have heard this story"

Ash responds in his normal voice, raising suspicion as Brock takes a closer look at Ash by saying "it was a great story" Pikachu gets closer and hugs Ash's leg as he recognized him and Lilly. Ash pushes Pikachu away making him angrily shock him which breaks the disguise. Misty giggled and Brock nearly fainted as he saw Ash. Pikachu then climbed on Ash's shoulder and Ash gave Lilly back to Misty.

Misty whispered while with a teasing tone "you looked great…. Ashley" she kissed him as his face went red.

Ash then said "I challenge you Erika to a battle" Meanwhile, Team Rocket breaks into the safe holding the perfume and Meowth was happy that they were doing something right.

Erika said "I accept the challenge and it will be a three-on-three battle" Ash sends out Bulbasaur while Erika sends out Tangela, which prompts Ash to check his Pokédex. Bulbasaur attacks with Vine Whip, but Tangela uses Constrict to pull Bulbasaur closer before following up with Stun Spore, paralyzing Bulbasaur. Before Ash recalls Bulbasaur, Erika offers "how about I treat it with Parlyz Heal"

Bulbasaur barely nodded no and barely said "No I lost fair and square" Ash seeing this refuses and considers using Primeape. Ash recalls Bulbasaur and knowing how unruly Primeape is he changes his mind and sends out Charmander. Erika sends out Weepinbell and opens with a Razor Leaf attack. Charmander uses Flamethrower to stop the attack and send it back as fireballs. Charmander uses Skull Bash to knock out Weepinbell. Erika says much to Lilly's anger "you lack of empathy towards your Pokémon" as she sends out Gloom. It releases its stench and upon smelling it, Charmander jumps into the air, holding its nose before fainting. Ash tries to decide between his other Pokémon on who should go, but Pikachu steps forward and offers to battle. Ash is not optimistic, but Pikachu is confident that he will win. Team Rocket interrupts the battle and jumps down to the battlefield. Meowth detonates the blaster bomb which Meowth then remembers is still on himself sending them blasting off but Jessie and James manage to keep the perfume they stole. The bomb starts a massive fire as the Trainers quickly recall their Pokémon. Everyone gets outside as the fire grows out of control and threatens to destroy the Gym. Everyone tries to put the fire out, but the attempts are not very effective. Ash feels guilty that he allowed Team Rocket inside, but Misty snaps him out of it by kissing him on the lips. He sends Squirtle while Misty sends out Staryu and Starmie to fire Water Gun at the fire. Brock sends Geodude to drop dirt on the flames. As they begin to get a hold on the fire, Erika runs around, frantic because she cannot find Gloom. She thinks Gloom is still inside and attempts to run in, but Misty stops her. Ash runs in instead. He finds Gloom scared, but as he approaches, Gloom releases its smell. The ceiling begins to cave in around Gloom. Ash takes a chance and holds his breath as he rushes into the room. Unknowing to him Lilly stopped the ceiling from falling on him. He gets up to Gloom, but can no longer hold his breath as he takes a breath, but he finds no smell because he remembers the story that Gloom will not stink if it feels safe. Ash runs out of the burning Gym with Gloom in hand as everyone congratulates Ash for his bravery. The next day, Erika presents the Rainbow Badge to Ash because he saved Gloom.

Ash says "What about the lost potion?"

Erika says "The bottle held Gloom's scent" Meanwhile, Team Rocket opens the bottle, the contents knocking them out. Ash now has five Badges and they move on to the next town.

_Next = Hypno's Naptime_


	7. Hypno's Naptime

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2**

**Chapter 7: Hypno's Naptime**

Ash, Lilly, Misty, Brock and Pikachu arrive in a new city filled with skyscrapers. This was HopHopHop Town. As they are walking the streets, a random blue haired woman ran up to Ash. She was calling out "Arnold!". She then trapped Ash in a tight hug. Misty said "what are you on about? This is Ash Ketchum"

Once the woman backs off, they hear from her "sorry but you look like my son, Arnold, who as well as many other children have all disappeared" an Officer Jenny pulls up to add another missing child poster to a nearby wall.

Brock immediately said "we will help solve the mystery" Ash is reminded of his own mother and takes it upon himself to solve the mystery.

Arnold's mum said "the children have all been missing for the past three days"

Ash and the gang plus Officer Jenny arrive at the Pokémon Centre, and begin asking around. Nurse Joy then reveals another mystery by saying "The Pokémon in the centre have all lost their energy as of three days ago"

Suddenly, a device on Officer Jenny's hip starts beeping. Officer Jenny said "Lately, I've been picking up sleep-waves," as Pikachu starts nodding off as well. Lilly looked unaffected and Ash notices her glowing slightly purple. Imbued with a new sense of urgency, they set off to find the source of the waves. Meanwhile nearby Team Rocket is also tracking the source of the sleep-waves. Meowth didn't want to be there but Petrel when dressed as a old man told him that the boss wanted a pokemon that could put people to sleep while Jessie and James have arrived at this city, and are hoping to snatch the source in order to put the Boss to sleep. While he's asleep, they plan to take a vacation. Meowth rolls his eyes and hopes that the boss will finish want he is doing soon. Ash and group track the sleep waves to the roof of an enormous skyscraper. As they step off the elevator, they discover a huge mansion at the end of a trimmed walkway. Ash takes initiative and he and Brock burst through the door. To their surprise, there is a formal gathering of well-dressed adults, and a podium on which rest Drowzee and Hypno.

The adults explain after recovering from shock "our old Drowzee finally evolved to Hypno three days ago and we have been using Hypno's sleep waves instead of sleeping pills"

Finally, an old man who is the boss explains "We are the members of the Pokémon Lover's Club. We have all grown to love Hypno the most. We have been working hard so that our Drowzee would evolve. The city life is very stressful on our members and so we have turned into insomniacs. The only cure we could find was Hypno's sleep-waves"

However, Brock says, "Hypno's hypnosis is generally used on Pokémon" Ash and Misty looked at Brock to see where he was going with whatever he was sayings. Pikachu was asleep and Lilly was looking at Hypno. Brock continued "I think when altered to affect people, it has side-affects that cause Pokémon to lose energy and it's possibly affect extra sensitive kids too" Misty, curious as to this last idea, gives Lilly to Brock and allows herself to be hypnotized by Hypno. Ash looked on worriedly. Hypno starts its Hypnosis and she suddenly begins acting like a Seel, and runs out of the mansion, and into the park surrounding the mansion. It opens up into a clearing revealing not only Misty, but all the missing children, acting like Pokémon. Brock explains after a thought and seeing Ash trying to snap Misty out of it "I believe that this…. Affliction which I call Pokémonitis is caused by Hypno's waves which make all the children to believe they are Pokémon" Officer Jenny attempts to awaken the children from their hypnosis, but it is of no use.

The head of the club suggests "aout using Drowzee's sleep attack to induce dream wavelengths to counteract Hypno's wavelengths" Everyone agrees

Ash says "Misty first"

Back inside the mansion, Drowzee uses its ability to put Misty into a trance. It didn't work but Lilly's purple glow helped and finally, Drowzee claps awakening Misty from both the trance, and the hypnosis. Lilly glow was noticed by Ash again and Misty when she returned to normal. Ash looked relieved and gives Misty a hug. Brock gives Lilly back. Ash carries Drowzee back to the clearing to cure the other children. Team Rocket soars down from the sky on hang gliders reciting the motto. Meowth was annoyed that Ash and co was there and that they will ruin the plan like they always do. He smiled at a chance to grab Lilly. On the ground, Jessie pulls out a mirror, and they try to get Hypno to hypnotize itself. Ash, with some fast thinking, throws a potted plant, smashing the mirror. Not yet finished, Team Rocket breaks out the whips and snares Drowzee and Hypno. Meowht grabs Lilly with his whip.

Ash asked what Meowth was thinking "why didn't you start off with this strategy"

Jessie remarks after a pause "… we don't answer to you" Ash grabs onto Drowzee while Misty cuts the whips with Staryu. Brock snatched Lilly from Meowth. Ash calls Pidgeotto to gust Team Rocket away. Meowth as they flew away grew angry at his team and annoyed at the boss. With the Rockets out of the way, they use Drowzee to cure the children, who awaken, and run home. Also the woman from the beginning runs up and embraces her son as well. They head back to the Pokémon Centre and cure the Pokémon there.

Misty wonders "I wonder what they dream about"

Brock said "I suspect they dream of getting stronger and evolving"

Misty then whispered to Ash "what was up with Lilly?"

Ash said "I ask Oak next time I talk to him"

Nurse Joy then said to Officer Jenny "The Psyduck from a week ago is still holding its head"

Brock overhearing and as a Pokémon Breeder said "I take it" but shortly after heading out, attempts to foist it off on Misty, claiming "As a Water-type Pokémon, it should go to you Misty" Misty not wanting such a boring Pokémon refuses. Brock smiled and tapped Ash's Pokédex. Ash's Pokédex reports very loudly that Psyduck always has a headache Misty jumped at the sudden sound and tripped over a rock and a Poké Ball rolls out of her bag in front of the unfortunate Pokémon. Psyduck pecks the Ball, and is sucked in. Psyduck, from inside the Poké Ball, rolls its eyes. Misty glared at Brock while Brock looked like he did nothing

_Next Pokémon Fashion Flash_


	8. Pokémon Fashion Flash

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2**

**Chapter Eight**** Pokémon Fashion Flash**

Ash, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock find themselves on Scissor Street, a location colloquially referred to as Breeder's Lane that Brock explains is well-known for its Pokémon salons and beauty parlours. Misty, with Ash, Lilly and Pikachu in tow, pauses outside of one venue in particular to examine a poster featuring a Koffing and Ekans adorned with a number of gaudy accessories. Debating whether or not to join the throng of apparently eager customers waiting to get inside the Salon Roquet, Misty is interrupted by Brock who announces "I have found it". Ash and Misty follow him the short distance to a storefront that is much less crowded and rather bland compared to its neighbours, whereupon Brock is suddenly struck by a fit of apparent nervousness and freezes. Oblivious, Ash and Misty enter first and are greeted by a feminine voice that serves the added effect of snapping Brock back to reality.

Inside they meet a Pokémon Breeder, who says "Hello I'm Suzy" while gently massaging a Chansey; however, Misty has shifted her attention to a Vulpix that is fast asleep on a chair.

Ash says "I'm Ash, this Pikachu, my girlfriend Misty, our Pichu Lilly and our friend Brock. Ash then scans Vulpix with his Pokédex while Misty approaches the sleeping Pokémon. Misty, obviously enthralled by the cute creature, scoops it up in her arms while offering numerous compliments.

Vulpix is understandably annoyed by this interruption of its afternoon nap and said "What are you doing?" and then reacted with a Flamethrower that was directed at Misty's face. Misty puts Vulpix back and Vulpix said "that's better"

Brock, who has been unusually silent up to this point, suddenly blurts out "I want to become your pupil Suzy. Everyone is shocked, especially Suzy. Brock explains "Suzy is a highly accomplished breeder who I idolize very much"

Suzy said "I get back to you later" Brock nods to this. Later, Suzy serves tea for the three while Pikachu and Lilly happily munches on some food. Suzy compliments Pikachu by saying "What a nice shiny coat Pikachu has"

Pikachu said "Thanks" he and Lilly then smiled

Suzy then asks Brock "Did you made its food?"

Brock smiles and replies "I did made it myself"

Misty explains "it is Brock's own recipe" Ash and Misty look at Brock proudly

Suzy explains "I got into Pokémon breeding because of My interest in Pokémon nutrition and keeping them healthy" During this exchange Vulpix suddenly leaps up to the bowl of food, sniffing at it curiously.

Vulpix asks "What's this? It smells so nice" Pikachu offers Vulpix the piece it was eating, and Vulpix accepts it. "Hello I'm Vulpix"

"I'm Pikachu and this is Lilly" said Pikachu

"Hello Vulpix" said Lilly

This surprises Suzy, who explains "Vulpix usually does not eat anything she has not made herself2 Brock Smiles that Vulpix was eating his food

Misty then mentions "What is it aobut the flashily dressed Pokémon we saw outside"

Suzy points out by saying "Ever since Salon Roquet opened up, Trainers have been focusing on making their Pokémon look as flashy as possible"

Ash says "Looking flashy is dumb"

However Misty counters with "Even Pokémon like to dress up once in a while" Lilly agrees with a nod. This leads to an argument between Ash and Misty about what is more important for a Pokémon and its Trainer: the inside or the outside

Ash jokingly suggests that "If fashion is so important to you, you should take Psyduck over to Salon Roquet. Misty loves the idea, and calls out Psyduck. After Misty leaves, Suzy expresses doubt in her own methods, but Brock and Ash quickly reassure her.

Brock suggests "I have a way in which you can compete with the growing popularity of salons like Salon Roquet by combining style and substance" Soon thereafter, Suzy gives a lecture on Pokémon breeding and treatment. She explains "that if a Pokémon has been injured in a battle, it should be given a therapeutic massage" which she demonstrates on Pikachu. As Brock had hoped, Suzy's lecture starts to draw the crowd away from Salon Roquet. As Suzy, Ash, and Brock demonstrate the importance of good communication between Pokémon and Trainer, Trainers arriving from Salon Roquet begin to doubt if they made the right choice.

Meanwhile, at Salon Roquet, it is then that it is revealed that Team Rocket is running the salon as Jessie orders Meowth "send in the next customer"

Mewoth groans at this latest plan so he complains and says instead of what he wanted that "I too busy counting the money we have made" but then he realizes there is only one customer left: Misty, with her Psyduck. Meowth was dress as an old man.

Team Rocket drag her in for a makeover of her own, her protests "Psyduck is the one who needed the makeover" falling upon deaf ears. She loves the bright and flashy results, however, and asks the undercover Jessie and James "Continue please"

Meowth then mentions while inching closer to Lilly "Nice Pikachu your friend Ash has got" tipping Misty off to his identity.

Misty screams and grabbed tighter to Lilly "I will never tell you anything"

James threatens "I paint your face like Frankenstein if you don't" Thinking that over for a moment, she suddenly realizes that Psyduck has gone missing. In fact, Psyduck has run back to Suzy's salon, where it goes into a panic. Pikachu signals that Misty and Lilly are in danger, and takes off with Brock, Ash, and Suzy behind him. They make their way back to Salon Roquet, where they face off against Team Rocket.

They are startled to see what Team Rocket has done to Misty's face, but Team Rocket defends the bizarre makeover with Jessie claiming "We are conducting important beauty research on her" This starts an argument between Suzy and Team Rocket about whether beauty is on the inside or the outside

Meowth, however, interrupts by revealing "We set this up to make money for the boss" while thinking that he was doing this to have a break from chasing after Lilly and Pikachu.

Team Rocket offers a trade when James says "You can have Misty for Pikachu"

Ash refuses after s bit of thought and pain of losing Misty and says "I challenge you to a battle" Team Rocket, however, has prepared for this, and pushes a button on a microphone, which reveals their latest invention, the Salon Roquet Battling Platform. To begin the battle, Jessie sends out Ekans, and James sends out Koffing, both of which are still dressed in ridiculous outfits. This draws a large group of people including Archer who was spying for Giovanni.

Ash sends out Pikachu, and Brock uses Geodude. Brock orders "Seismic Toss" Geodude carries Ekans into the air and flings him down. However, Ekans turns the momentum of the throw into a spinning wheel strike and slams into Pikachu. Lilly starts to grow angry as Pikachu got hurt. Meowth notices this but does nothing wanting to see what she would do.

Ash calls "Thunder Shock", but the spinning of Koffing and Ekans makes their extravagant outfits deflect the lightning

James then orders "Sludge makeover" blinding both Pikachu and Geodude. But as Team Rocket's Pokémon are sent in to finish them off, Lilly's rage builds to high which causes Team Rocket Trio to get distracted because she leaves Meowths arms and floats upwards with a purple glow. The purple glow causes Ekans and Koffing to end up tripping over their outfits, halting the attack. The purple glow also makes the people watching not notice Lilly floating. Meowth tries to help the tangled Pokémon, but Vulpix cuts in taking advantage of the rockets distraction.

Vulpix said "Time to finish this"

Suzy calls "if you only focus on outer beauty, a Pokémon's inner strength will be lost" which Vulpix drives home with a powerful Fire Spin that sends Team Rocket blasting off. Lilly however was still lost in her rage so Ash grabs her and rides out the pain to calm her down. Lilly is then handed to misty as she falls asleep after losing to much energy. Archer was disappointed by the trios attempt so he decided he will take action for the boss.

Brock takes this opportune moment to explain to the crowd "This is first-hand proof that a cute exterior hides inner strength" The crowd, taking the words to heart, begin to remove all the flashy items from their Pokémon and wipe off the applied makeup much to Archer's annoyance. Back at her salon, Suzy thanks Ash and his friends for helping her regain confidence in her beliefs. She plans to leave the salon for a while and go on a journey to learn what it truly means to be a Pokémon breeder.

Suzy says "Brock is the first person other than herself that Vulpix has shown affection to" she then asks Brock "Take care of Vulpix for me while I am on my journey" Brock gratefully accepts, and obtains the small Fire-type. Soon enough, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Lilly and Brock are on their way once again, standing to wave goodbye to Suzy. Behind them, Team Rocket goes running past, pursued by a crowd of their angry former customers.

_Next_ _The Punchy Pokémon_


	9. The Punchy Pokémon

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2**

**Chapter Nine**** The Punchy Pokémon**

A shadowy figure appears on road in front of Ash, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock as Ash was asking Misty and Brock "what do you think happened with Lilly?"

Brock said "I would tell Oak next time we see him, he would know….." Brock then notices the shadowy figure "Hey what that" As it approaches, it is discovered that the figure is a Hitmonchan. It suddenly stops by a nearby tree, while a girl watches the Fighting-type from behind. Ash and his friends are amazed, thinking it's a wild Hitmonchan.

Ash tells Pikachu "if you can defeat Hitmonchan, you will be a world champion Pokémon"

Pikachu mumbles as he imagines himself getting beaten up "Yeah right you idiot" Lilly hears this and giggles

Ash says "I will teach Pikachu my family's secret punch"

Misty and Brock are curious about this, and Brock questions Ash "When did you became a boxing expert"

Ash just smiled and said "I was taught by my father Red" Ash challenges Hitmonchan, and Pikachu is wearing little boxing gloves which causes Lilly to giggle more which made Misty smile as well.

Hitmonchan smirks at this and said to Pikachu "Like you will be about to beat me"

Ash tells Pikachu "Attack" Brock and Misty are watching while Ash gives some commands. Pikachu sends a glowing glove into Hitmonchan's face. It rubs the spot where it was hit, and Pikachu gets scared.

A man runs over, and tells Hitmonchan "You should not let its guard down" then tells Himonchan "Knock out that Pokémon" Hitmonchan creams Ash's little Pikachu much to Lilly's concern. Much to Ash's disappointment, it was not a wild Hitmonchan.

Suddenly, the girl runs out from behind the tree. She calls "Dad" and begs him "Come home please and to give up trying to become a Trainer"

The man tells his daughter "Rebecca, I will not quit until I have become the P1 Grand Prix champion" He then informs everyone "I will be at my Gym" and he leaves. After talking with Rebecca, Ash and the others learn that the man, Anthony is determined to become the P1 Grand Prix champion, and as a result has essentially abandoned his family. Wanting to help Rebecca out, Brock volunteers his and Ash's assistance, saying their Geodude and Primeape will defeat Anthony and his Hitmonchan. Ash didn't want to but after a kiss on his lips he agreed. Meanwhile, Team Rocket Trio gets wind of the Grand Prix as well. They decide to enter to win the prize belt. James on the other hand wants to win for the all-you-can-eat buffet. Jessie then gets mad at them. Meowth was not listening as he was looking for Archer as Archer wanted to speak to him at the Grand Prix.

James asks "What you would use the money for?"

She tells them "I would go to the salon and go on a shopping spree"

When James points out "Only Fighting Pokémon can enter"

Jessie says "We will have to 'borrow' one" They spot a tall man and his Hitmonlee, which James identifies as the Kicking Fiend. At the P1 Grand Prix, all the competitors are ready as well as Archer hiding in the audience watching Jessie and James performance. The first battle is between a Machop and Ash's Primeape. Despite Ash's pleas, Primeape refuses to listen, until Machop launches a Seismic Toss and sends Primeape out of the ring. Ash rushes to save it, but misses.

He then asks his Pokémon "Are you okay" Primeape was about to attack Ash for his stupid question when he caught sight of a glare from Lilly so he gives Ash a sad look, then shakes it off and jumps back into the ring. Now listening to Ash from fear of the power in Lilly's eyes, Primeape is able to take control and defeat the Machop with Scratch and Mega Kick.

The next match is Hitmonlee versus Geodude. Brock waves to Rebecca, saying "Everything is under control"

Suddenly, Rebecca tells him "Look out" and Brock is hit in the head with his own Pokémon. He sends Geodude back into the ring, where it is kicked mercilessly.

Anthony approaches, telling Brock "A real man knows when to admit defeat"

Brock says "I throw in the towel" and he then apologizes to Geodude "I am sorry for making you battle"

Ash promises Brock after getting a hug from Misty "I and Primeape will take care of the tournament from this point forward" As more battles are battled throughout the tournament, Primeape, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee rise to the top of the ladder much to Archer delight. The next main match is between Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. Jessie is ready for anything and to make sure they win. Meowth squirts glue up through the floor of the arena. Hitmonchan steps on the glue and gets stuck, so Anthony has to throw in the towel. Archer smiles and fell that he was wrong about them two.

Anthony says "I am sorry I worried you" to Rebecca and her mother.

Misty says joking with Ash linking arms together "Fighting has brought a family back together" Lilly smiles and is happy for Misty and Ash. Then the highly anticipated battle between Ash's Primeape versus the stolen Hitmonlee takes place. Primeape blocks multiple rapid kicks from Hitmonlee and manages to sneak through a few hits. Under the arena Meowth tries to pull off another cheating move so he could snatch Lilly in the confusion. but Pikachu spots him and decides to stop him. It finds that Meowth has planted a bomb on the stage. Meanwhile back on the stage Hitmonlee jumps up, as per plan, Meowth hits the button on the controls, but the bomb does not explode. Hitmonlee falls down, and Primeape grabs it. It uses its Seismic Toss and wins the match. Primeape has now become the new P1 Grand Prix Champion.

Ash says "I am proud of you Primeape"

Primeape says "Thanks I guess"

Anthony says "Primeape has a lot of natural talent" and then offers to train it for Ash; He promises "I will make Primeape a true P1 Champion" Ash leaves Primeape with Anthony to train and take care of.

His daughter says "I will also make sure father spends time at home"

Primeape then gets teary-eyed as he was starting to like Ash and said "Bye"

Ash assures Primeape "We will be together again someday" before he, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock

Meanwhile Archer had caught up with Meowth, Jessie and James and said "I will be traveling with you to keep an eye on you performance and help in any plans as my cousin had agreed on this" Meowth was happy that the boss had decided to help but was worried as it meant he was starting to get impatient.

_Next_ _Sparks Fly for Magnemite_


	10. Sparks Fly for Magnemite

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2**

**Chapter Ten**** Sparks Fly for Magnemite**

Ash, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock make their way through Gringey City. The air and water there is incredibly polluted thanks to the many factories. Ash notices that Pikachu and Lilly are acting weird. Sparks are coming out of his cheeks and its face is red while Lilly is glowing faintly of purple will little sparks coming out of her cheeks and she seems to be in pain. A shadowy Pokémon watches from a nearby alley. Ash asks "Brock what is wrong with them?"

Brock says "I don't know but we must get to a Pokémon Centre quick" Ash and Misty wear rubber gloves as they rush Pikachu and Lilly to the Pokémon Centre. Meowth watches them enter from a periscope deep in the sewers.

Jessie and James begin to do the motto then Jessie complains "what a horrible smell" instead. Archer was standing behind them with annoyance as his special uniform was getting ruined but he thought anything was better than rotting in jail after being beaten by the two Ketchum's siblings and the bosses own son. He then grinned as he recognized the kid with the Pikachu that Jessie and James seem obsessed with of the son of the other Ketchum that beat the boss in his own gym. He smiled that he was going to have some fun before he told his cousin.

Meowth gives them scuba suits to wear, and says "I'll stay here to pump you oxygen and fresh air. You coming with them Archer" Archer nodded after thinking about it for a few minutes. Meowth tells them "Dive into the water and then swim through the pipes to the Pokémon Centre" but Jessie and James refuse. Meowth pushes a button which delivers them two an electric shock. This causes Archer to smile slightly. The three of them reluctantly enter the sludge water of the sewers. Ash rings the bell at the desk.

A Nurse Joy comes out of a nearby room, yawning and asked "Yes, how may I help you?" It's late at night so when Ash shows her Lilly and Pikachu, she dismisses their condition as a cold.

Ash yells "You not being very helpful"

She explains "The sparks coming out of the Pichu and the Pikachu's cheeks are an early symptom of a cold in electric rodent Pokémon". She then suggests "You should leave the Pikachu and Pichu here for the night, and they will be fine in the morning" Ash and Misty nod at this and hand the two Pokémon over. At the same time, a large group of Grimer block the water flow into the hydroelectric power plant, causing the power to go out and the sound of a Muk laughing was hard by a puzzled Meowth. This causes the power supply to Team Rocket's scuba equipment to go dead. This causes the three of them to abandon the plan and stat suffocating. There are also several Pokémon in the intensive care unit at the Center, and if the power is not restored soon, bad things will happen to them much, this causes Brock want to help them. Ash, Misty, and Brock decide to head for the power plant to try to do something in silent agreement.

Pikachu cries out as they leave "Don't go Ash you need me" Pikachu then sneaks out following them unknowing to him Lilly followed him.

Later Ash asks an Officer Jenny "Do you have directions to the power plant?" as Pikachu comes running out of the nearby bushes.

Misty said before Ash could do anything rash "Pikachu must slightly afraid that we won't come back for him later" she said after a pause "did Lilly follow you?"

Pikachu said "No" and Misty somehow understood that she didn't

Ash decides after Misty looked at him and says "Fine you can come along" Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms and Ash gets shocked as the shadowy Pokémon watches from a nearby bush. The shadowy Pokémon then see Lilly and picks her up with its head which causes Lilly to giggle

The shadowy Pokémon said "come with Me Princess and we follow that Pikachu" Elsewhere, somehow Meowth have gotten Jessie, James and Archer back on the surface level as they gasp for air.

Archer said "Well that worked didn't it" as Meowth watches as Ash, Misty, and Brock race past the alley they are hiding in.

Meowth said "Let's follow them instead and then thin of another plan"

Jessie asked Archer "Why are you with us?"

Archer said to them "Well the boss, my cousin wants me to assist you and assess you. Before you ask this is not what I wanted to do since I am in sense chief of what is basically management of Team Rocket" The group arrives at the power plant. They enter and nobody is there to greet them.

Misty looks at a map and points out the direction to the central control room and she said "Let's go here as a starting place" Misty then gets spooked as something flies behind her. She then grips Ash's hand while Brock looks away still not used or liking there thing. After joking about Misty's cowardice, both Misty and Brock spot something behind Ash. He turns around when Misty points and nobody is there. The shadowy figure appears behind Pikachu. Pikachu looks and sees Lilly on a Magnemite

Magnemite said excitedly "The Pikachu"

Pikachu asked "what are you doing?" Lilly shrugged and was noticed by everyone else. Ash looks it up on the Pokédex and it's a Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. Ash decides to try to catch it, but Magnemite only seems interested in Pikachu.

Magnemite seems to be in love with Pikachu for some reason as Magnemite said "Love Pikachu and Princess" as it bounced around Lilly giggled more bring a smile to Misty and Ash.

After a few Minutes, Ash yells at Magnemite "cut it out"

Magnemite backs off and said "Fine if I have to but I will still be here" A nasty stench enters the corridor. They turn around to see a grating fall off the ceiling, followed by several Grimer.

Brock decides that it would be best not to say anything to insult their pride so whispers to Ash and Misty "Don't insult them"

Ash says not meaning it "What a unique smell"

Misty says forgetting what Brock said "What are you on about they stinks" and the leader of the Grimer, a Muk, rises from behind them.

Muk heard this and commanded "Grimer attack the insulting humans" Ash, Misty, Brock, Magnemite with Lilly and Pikachu run from them as the Grimer advanced. . As they round the corner, they run into two plant workers. The Grimer approach and they all start running for the control room. They all then hide in the control room.

One of the workers explains to them "The Grimer are clogging the sea intake, preventing the power from coming back on" The Grimer bust down the door. Pikachu uses his ThunderShock attack to knock out some of the Grimer, but it's not good enough.

Pikachu said "Damn I need help"

Suddenly, Magnemite knocks out the grating above them and says loudly "Brothers I need help" and several Magnemite and Magneton arrive. Their combined electric attack boosted by Lilly who gave a something like a sneeze was enough to chase away all the Grimer. They also managed to get rid of the Grimer blocking the flow of water into the power plant so the power gets restored.

However, the Muk leader remains and he says which annoys Pikachu "You can't take me" Pikachu uses Thunder Shock, and Pikachu's obsessed Magnemite assists with a ThunderShock of its own. The combined electric attacks knock the Muk unconscious, and Ash captures it in a Poké Ball. To his discontent, he realizes that the smell of the Muk comes through the Poké Ball. He is glad when the ball goes to Oak. Everyone is now outside, and the sun is back up. Pikachu and Lilly seem to be a lot better. Lilly was still on the Magnemite's head.

One of the power plant workers explains "when an electric mouse builds up too much electricity, its body becomes magnetized and it seems as though it has a cold" Brock nods and stores this piece of information in his mind.

The Magnemite no longer interested in Pikachu because he was in love with Pikachu because it was magnetized because Magnemite has no interest in a non-magnetized electric mouse leaves with "Goodbye Princess" Magnemite then drops Lilly into Misty arms and leaves

Before anyone else could do anything, a Gyarados submarine comes out of the water with a large magnet attached to it. Meowth plan was to use the magnet to capture Lilly and Pikachu due to the fact that its body was magnetized. Unfortunately they don't know that Lilly and Pikachu are no longer magnetized. When they activate the magnet, Magnemite and Magneton from all over town are sucked onto the magnet. The weight of all the Magnemite and Magneton cause the sub to sink. Archer and Meowth wondered what went wrong.

As Ash and the others prepare to leave Gringey City, Brock mentions to a group of residences "The Grimer horde was a sign that this town needs to be cleaned up "

Ash suggests "if you clean up the air and water then you can restore the city to its former glory" Taking the advice to heart, the residence bid farewell to the kids with hopes of a brighter and greener future. Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's house, Oak was thinking of when to talk to Ash again when a Poké Ball arrives from Ash. As Professor Oak wonders what Ash captured this time, the Poké Ball opens up, and Professor Oak covers his nose in disgust as Muk appears.

_Next Dig Those Diglett_


End file.
